


Girl's Night

by paynesgrey



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica and Trish enjoy a night to themselves to maybe celebrate the end of a certain horrible someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoldgods (missandei)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theoldgods+%28missandei%29).



> Written for the fandom-stocking 2015.

Trish couldn’t keep back the smile at the sight before her. Jessica had taken over her bed that night, stretching out her limbs wildly over Trish’s bed, still asleep from a night of too much drinking (more than usual) and celebrating.

Kilgrave was dead. Jessica hesitated at first to celebrate anything at all. She wanted to put it all behind her as fast as she could and look to the next thing she could cut down with a stark barb or sarcastic jab. Hell, she had a business to run now that her reputation was soaring.

Trish insisted in taking her away from it all, at least for one night, so they could both come back down to earth and find some perspective among the ashes. Jessica had been standoffish in even letting Luke anywhere near her after it all, still feeling guilty for his involvement in the whole thing - and becoming one of Kilgrave’s pawns toward the end. Trish knew there was more to that; Jessica had felt angry at not realizing that Luke was under his influence all that time. Though, she supposed Jessica had suspected…

Instead, Trish was the only one who seemed to convince Jessica to do anything sociable after the worst was over. If her friend was going to crawl into another bottle to deal with her feelings of everything, she was sure as hell not going to do it alone.

Trish didn’t even bother taking Jessica to a bar. She’d dragged her back to her place, ordered pizza and wings and let Jessica ring up a hefty credit bill at the corner liquor store. They had fun trying out fruity and sweet wines and liqueurs, and Jessica was half appalled that her friend was trying to sway her away from the hard stuff.

Jessica had seemed to enjoy herself anyway, and they’d put on bad horror movies, shit-talked people they knew, and enjoyed having a moment of normalcy after all the bodies they’d left behind that week. 

Somewhere in the middle of the night, Jessica had ran around Trish’s place to play dress up, and had even managed to unearth that godawful red wig that Patsy had worn back in the day. Trish didn’t even know why she’d kept it. (It probably meant she needed help.)

“Haha, look at me, I’m fucking Patsy,” Jessica had hollered, donning the wig in an off-kilter fashion over her head while drinking (and spilling) fireball whiskey everywhere, and jumping on Trish’s bed in nothing by her underwear and a cut-off T-shirt. Trish joined her on the bed, jumping as they hooted together.

“You bitch! Take that off,” she said with a laugh, and Trish tried to grab for the wig but Jessica slapped her hand away.

“Jesus, Walker, why do you still have this piece of crap? Is this like a freaky fetish thing?” Jessica taunted her.

“No!” Trish said immediately, and Jessica laughed louder. She fell onto her ass, spilling more whiskey on Trish’s sheets. Trish tumbled down next to her as Jessica automatically handed her friend the bottle. Trish took a quick swig and leaned over her, resting her head on Jessica’s chest as their laughter died down together. Trish felt Jessica begin to run her fingers through Trish’s hair automatically as silence started to slip between them. 

Trish fell into the lull from Jessica’s caresses, delighting in a few random chuckles before they both fell asleep.

And that was how Trish woke up the next morning, holding her precious friend - her sister, and delighting in her warmth as the sun shined through the windows. Like a true expert, Jessica had managed to not spill the whiskey anymore through her sleep, and most of the bottle was already empty, making Trish wonder if her friend had that talent for chugging a few drinks during her sleep.

As she stirred, Jessica groaned next to her, and Trish had to laugh again as the red Patsy wig was a jumbled mess among Jessica’s dark hair and annoyed face. She licked her lips and coughed as she tried to spit out wig hair. 

She turned sleepily to Trish, and despite Jessica’s usual animosity toward mornings, she shot Trish a sultry smile that assured her that her friend would be alright now. 

Jessica held out a hand as she clutched the whiskey in her other hand. “Hey, bitch, come back to bed. It’s still early.”

“Uh, it’s almost noon, Jessica,” Trish teased.

Jessica sat up and grabbed Trish’s arm, pulling her down with her against her chest again.

“Exactly,” Jessica said in a tired, yet content voice. She yawned. “Early.”

Trish waited as she heard Jessica’s soft breathing, listening to her friend’s heartbeat in her small yet powerful frame. She sighed, smiling with relief as their problems were now behind them.

After a few minutes, Trish closed her eyes, instinctively snuggling closer to her amazing friend - her hero.

END


End file.
